1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abnormality supervising apparatus, an abnormality search support method, and an abnormality search support program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional abnormality supervising apparatus for supervising a plurality of supervisory objects to check for an abnormality in the operating condition thereof, display screens for monitoring the respective operating conditions of the supervisory objects are arranged independently of each other. For example, separate display screens are prepared, respectively, for the layouts of floors of a building and a plurality of racks, and a spot in question in each particular display screen is identifiably displayed, for example, by coloring, thereby allowing the spot in question to be identified [for example, see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication (KOKAI) Nos. Hei 10-23146 (page 3–4, FIG. 1), 2000-209203 (page 4–9, FIG. 1), 2001-312342 (page 4–17, FIG. 1), and 2002-215223 (page 4–8, FIG. 1)].
Conventionally, the above-described display for identifying a spot in question is merely performed on each individual display screen (e.g. a layout screen corresponding to a certain floor, a configuration screen corresponding to a certain rack, or a screen corresponding to a logical information processing device group present on a network).
With the conventional arrangement, in the event that an abnormality has occurred in the operating condition of one of the supervisory objects, the serviceperson has to search for an abnormality spot by checking a plurality of display screens individually. This is not efficient in making a rapid search for an abnormality spot.